


les mains et les promesses

by MsThing (Hieiandshino)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/MsThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the hands to the promises, everything was a lie.</p>
<p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	les mains et les promesses

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter does not belong to me.
> 
> English isn’t my first language and this fanfic wasn’t revised by someone fluent in the language, so if you see any mistake, please let me know!
> 
> This work is a translation of an old fanfic of mine that I like a lot and thought it was worth to translate :) Hope you like it!

Small hands against big ones and both of them holding their laughs. When Bellatrix’s hands were of an approximate size of Sirius’, they would marry each other. His words; their promises. And every day they would measure their hands in that same way because she was too impatient to wait for too long.

At night, he would caress her head, worried. His mother would scream about the impurity of blood and Bellatrix would cry, afraid of losing him.

“Bella, you won’t become as bitter as my mother, will you?” He used to ask, every night, his fingers drawing the curls of her dark hair.

“Sirius, you won’t leave me, will you?” She used to answer, always with a question, her head on his chest going up and down together with his breathing.

“Of course not, silly you.”

“Then of course not, silly you.”

Their laughter echoed the same.¹

.

There is a wand on his chest, black eyes against blue ones and disappointment on Sirius’ face. He was too old and she was so young.

“You lied to me.” He whispered, overly serious, almost bitter.

Bellatrix’s hands were elegant and her fingers were long. She would have been a great wife.

“You lied first.” She answered, and her fingers never trembled so much as in that moment.

Sirius closed his eyes and Bellatrix whispered that they would never open again.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ - This comes from a fanfic in Portuguese named _cuddle_. It's a great James/Lily and this is a great phrase, and the girl who writes it is great. So totally not mine!
> 
> I really like this story. I don't know why, but I really really like. Hope you guys feel the same! Also, did anyone notice the last sentence makes allusion to the _Avada Kedavra_? Yeah, read it again!


End file.
